warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DawnClan/Original Version
DawnClan is a peaceful, loyal Clan like the dawn itself. Welcome to our camp. Note: Anyone wishing to join the Clan, please give me your information in the talk page. Apprentices, please tell me when you have finished your training and what you wish your name to be. Inactive users will be placed under the Former DawnClan Members list. Other additional talk will also be addresed in the talk page. Thank you. Current DawnClan Members Leader- Birdstar Black she cat with one white paw and ice blue eyes. Roleplayed by Birdpaw. Deputy- Burrfang Brown tabby and white she-cat with lighter tabby patches and amber/green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Medicine Cat-Dapplepatch White she-cat with green eyes and ginger tabby, dark brown tabby and light grey tabby patches. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Medicine Cat Apprentice- Cherrypaw Tortoishell she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Warriors Mudpad Long-haired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white legs, underbelly and chest. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. '' ''Apprentice: Robinpaw Stonestep Short-haired light grey tabby tom with blue eyes and white legs, underbelly and chest. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling Cherryfur White, long-haired, she-cat with dark redish-ginger blotches and deep green eyes. Roleplayed by Cherryfur123. Rockclaw Black tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Flamefoot Ginger tom with blue eyes Grayfoot Long haired dark gray tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Dreamshade Fluffy black she-cat with silver ear-tips, tail-tip, and paws and violet eyes (Belongs to Skydragon16) Brightfall A light golden-brown she-cat with amber ears and gray eyes (Belongs to Cloverheart17) Skyheart Pure white tom with blue eyes (Belongs to Birdpaw) Blazefire Gold tabby tom with blazing orange eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Apprentice: Petalpaw Phoenixwing Ginger she-cat with green eyes (Belongs to Birdpaw) Apprentice: Lightningpaw Firemoon Light ginger she-cat with a pale brown belly. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Cloverstep Light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws and grey eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Morningclaw Black, brown, white, and cream tom with intense green/brown eyes. ''(Belongs to Elorisa) Creamsplash ''Small cream she-cat with brown markings and blue eyes. (Belongs to Elorisa) Nettleheart Cream tom with blue eyes. ''(Belongs to Elorisa) Runningbreeze ''Dark brown she-cat with green eyes (Belongs to Irispetal123) Apprentice: Thymepaw Peachfur Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Belongs to Irispetal123) Apprentice: Marshpaw Pollenfox Beautiful white she-cat with golden tabby patches, ginger dots around her eyes, and brilliant green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Featherlight Silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Apprentice: Scalepaw Fernfrost Very pale grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Apprentice: Ravenpaw Graystorm Dark gray tom with lighter patches and a light blue patch on his forehead and orange eyes (Belongs to Elorisa) Apprentice: Copperpaw Dustheart Grey and yellow tom (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Flameshadow Bright ginger tom with a dark ginger chest, and red legs, tail-tip, and ears. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Ravenfall very dark gray , almost black, she-cat with black paws, and a white tail-tip. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Sweetberry Cream colored she-cat with a red belly. Roleplayed by Skydragon16 Thistlestream Spiky gray tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Apprentice, Duskpaw Lightwing Red she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Amberlight-golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Cedarleaf-fluffy dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes Frostwhisker'' White she-cat with green eyes and ginger tabby, dark brown tabby and light grey tabby patches (Belongs to 4pinkbear)'' Tigershade Brown tabby tom with a ginger tabby belly and black stripes (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Whitestep'' Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12'' Streamflower Silver-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Riverpoppy Grey she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Thrushwind Pale pink she-cat with a white flash on her forehead Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Almondlight Brown and cream tabby tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Berrypetal'' Pale purple and pink she-cat Roleplayed by 4pinkbear'' Dawnpoppy Cream and gold tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Hollowstep Brown she-cat, green eyes (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Bluecloud Grey she-cat, blue eyes, blue muzzle and chest (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Iceheart Fluffy white she-cat with silver chest, muzzle, paws, ear tip, tail tip, and stomach (Belongs to Whitestorm123) Windwillow Very small gray tabby she-cat (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Apprentice, Littlepaw '' Mistpoppy - white tom (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Snowfire ''Very pale blue she-cat with white stripes '' ''Apprentice, Flamepaw Forestblaze Black and green tabby tom (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Apprentice, Squirrelpaw Duskheart'' 'Black, gray, and dark brown tom, fromerly of DuskClan (Belongs to 4pinkbear)'' Apprentice, Webpaw Coldheart evil little sandy-gray tom Duneleap - sandy-gray tom, Coldheart's brother Apprentice, Branchpaw Thrushfire - small frosty-gray she-cat Apprentice, Flowerpaw Apprentices Petalpaw Long-haired pure white she-cat with bright green eyes. ''Roleplayed by Elorisa.'' Copperpaw Golden brown tabbt tom with white speckles and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa''.'' Scalepaw Sleek ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes.'' Roleplayed by Elorisa.'' Thymepaw Fluffy black she-cat with dark green eyes. ''Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Lightningpaw ''Tortoiseshell she-cat with white streaks and amber eyes. ''Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Ravenpaw ''Mottled dark gray-and-black she-cat with blue eyes. ''Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Robinpaw ''Brown she-cat with ginger belly, black, gray, blue, and white paws and blue eyes. ''Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Marshpaw Gray tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Littlepaw ''young, small tabby she-cat. Formerly of DuskClan Flamepaw ''Dark ginger and red tom' ''Squirrelpaw'' Dark ginger she-cat with one white paw 'Webpaw 'Mottled gray tom'' Branchpaw ''Yellow and gray she-cat with a brown tail '' Flowerpaw Ginger and white she-cat Queens Icefeather Pale Blue she-cat with pale grey stripes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Pineheart Dark brown she-cat with dark green moss stained fur, a light blue patch on her forehead and orange eyes (Mother of Nettleheart's kits) (Belongs to Elorisa) Pineheart's Kits: Brackenkit Dark cream tom with darker legs and amber eyes Brindlekit Fluffy silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Auburnkit Sleek cream-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes Tigerkit Dark brown tabby tom with a creamy-white flash on his forehead and green eyes Mapledawn Dark ginger she-cat with a white paw. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Mapledawn's Kits: Branchkit Yellow and gray she-cat with a brown tail Flowerkit Ginger and white she-cat Littlekit Very small brown tabby tom Thornkit Golden brown tabby tom Dewkit Mottled gray she-cat with white spots Brownkit Brown tabby tom kit Stumpykit Brown kit with a stump for a tail Sweetkit Cream she-cat Dovesong Pale gray she-cat with darker gray paws, ears, chest, and tailtip and pale green eyes.''Roleplayed by Dovesong12(Mother of Stonestep's kits) Dovesong's Kits: Sandkit ''Pale ginger she-cat with a white flash on her chest shaped like a flower and pale green eyes Willowkit Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Kestrelkit Gray-brown tom with white spots and green eyes Silverheart Very pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Silverheart's Kits: Sandkit Very pale silver she-kit with light sandy-brown patches and amber eyes. Greenkit Long-haired white tomkit with cream, green-brown, black, brown, and gray flecks and green eyes. Shredflower Pale pink she-cat with a large scar along her right side. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Mother of Tigershade's kits. Shredflower's Kits: Hazelkit Pale gray she-kit with one white ear Darkkit Black tabby tom kit Shadekit Extremely dark brown tabby tom kit Elders Taffy Scruffy, battle scarred tom with black fur and amber eyes (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Reedy Pale brown, pale ginger, and pale yellow tom with amber eyes (Belongs to 4pinkbear) Former DawnClan Memebers This section is for inactive users, or users who's characters have died in roleplay. Former Leaders Irisstar White she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes Former Deputies Currently None Former Medicine Cats Smoketail Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Smoketail88. Former Medicine Cat Apprentices Currently None Former Warriors Darkgaze Black tabby tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died being attacked by Robinstar of DuskClan for unknown reasons. Violetshadow pale god she-cat with pale purple ears and paws (and dark purple earpink). Died shortly after being attacked by Robinstar at a Gathering. Former Apprentices Currently None Former Queens Currently None Former Kits Hazelkit Gray she-cat with a white legs, underbelly, and chest. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died being stolen by Robinstar and clawed to death. Former Elders Currently None Roleplay Section. Please sign your notes. Current events going on in clan: *The eerie prophecy about Windpaw: Only Wind will save us from Willow's Wrath *Cherrypaw's training *The growing rivalry with DuskClan Please make a line after a post so we don't confuse part of yours with someone elses. Also, please write your post after a line. Ok, this is simple. After a post, go down 2 spaces then do ''----''. Easy! To make things easier, and so you can follow an event with out scrolling through all the others, there are now sections for our current events. Roleplay Archive 1 Roleplay Archive 2 Roleplay Archive 3 The eerie prophecy about Windpaw Dapplepatch watched Windpaw teaching Thornkit and Squirrelkit the hunting crouch, and she narrowed her eyes as she felt a cold wind blow over her back. She turned to look at the nursery entrance as Willowkit left it and padded into the clearing.The dappled she-cat growled as the she-kit walked up to Windpaw and watched her with a calm, indifferent air. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 14:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Willowkit leaped onto Windpaw. Surprized, Windpaw jumped, startled. Hissing, Windpaw used her tail to pull the kit off. Willowkit looked at her in a strange, almost evil, way. Why do I not trust this kit? Windpaw wondered. Something about Willowkit she did not trust. "I was JUST playing!" Willowkit hissed, still with that look on her face. Windpaw watched as the she-kit padded back into the nursery. "Darkgaze!" She heard her mother Icefeather wail. "How did this happen?" Icefeater questioned Dustheart. "We saw Robinstar kill him." Dustheart meowed, sadness clouding his eyes."FATHER!" Windpaw meowed wiith sadness. She ran up and buried her nose in his fur. Willowkit padded up, and clawed her in the side. "How could you do this to me?" Windpaw wailed to StarClan. 4pinkbear 17:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Cherrypaw's training Dapplepatch heard Cherrypaw calling her from the den, so she turned from Willowkit and padded inside. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 17:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch watched the cats mingling around Violetshadow's still body from the entrance to her den and shook her head. There has been too much death this year. Looking up, she pleaded silently, StarClan, why are you allowing this torture? Has DawnClan done something wrong? Or is it a cat in DawnClan? Please, either give us an answer, or help us. She sighed and turned around to help Cherrypaw make a poltuce for their newest elder, Reedy. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 23:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Cherrypaw's eyes widened with terror as she and Dapplepatch made their way down the rocky pathway towards the battle with mouthfuls of herbs. 4pinkbear 23:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch and Cherrypaw nestled themselves and their herbs in a crack in the cliff, where the water was only paw deep. Any injured cats could easily make their way to the crack to get treated. They settled down their bundles of herbs and separated them into piles. Then, all they could do was wait. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 11:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nettleheart burst in through the crack, followed by Scalepaw and Petalpaw, with Copperpaw swinging limply in his jaws, his white flecked golden tabby pelt glistening with blood. "Thrushbreak got 'im." Nettleheart mewed sadly, setting the apprentice's body down. Dapplepatch saw he was barely breathing, so they could possibly save him. "I want the other apprentice's to stay here though, maybe to help their brother." Nettleheart yowled and flung himslef back into the battle. Scalepaw and Petalpaw started lapping at their brother's bloodstained fur. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge]] 12:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch pushed the apprentices off the small tom for a moment to give him a sniff. She went to the back of the crack where she and Cherrypaw had been making poltuces for the cats they get. She ordered, "Cherrypaw, get that horsetail, juniper and poppy poltuce over there. I'll be over in a second with some cobwebs. Remember, take some of the seeds and berries out of the mixture and feed them to Copperpaw. Then, use the rest to numb the wound." She got to work collecting cobwebs, while Cherrypaw nodded and picked up the leaf wrap. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 12:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sweetberry looked wround, unsure what she could do to help. ''Skydragon''[[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Wings of flame...']] The growing rivalry with DuskClan Windpaw nudged Bluecloud when a group of loners appeared on their left. "Hello." Bluecloud mewed. A blue-gray she-cat with seafoam green stripes looked at them. Bluecloud wasn't looked at the blue-gray tabby, she was looking at the pale grey she-cat, and the two cats began whispering to eachother. Shortly after, the loners teamed up with us to fight DuskClan, and all the cats slowly began going down the rocky path. 4pinkbear 23:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Miley said, "It's good to see you again, Bluecloud." Bluecloud nodded, but then, her attention was dragged from repling by Burrfang signaling them to attack... You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 11:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Burrfang, Rockclaw and Rock started batting Thrushbreak, while Pollenfox, Morningclaw, Creamsplash and Grayfoot tried to unlock the cage, but to no avail. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge]] 11:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hissing, Dustheart leaped onto the head of Robinstar and did not let go. Dustheart sunk his claws into the neck, but Robinstar threw him off. Dustheart fell on his back. Robinstar pinned him down and raked him claws deep on his underbelly. Suddenly, a flash of blue-gray attacked Robinstar. "Bluecloud?" He meowed, pain searing through him. "Go to Dapplepatch!" She hissed, clinging to Robinstar's back. More cats came from inside the cave.Did Robinstar already plan this event? Icefeather wondered. Hollowstep was huddled in the corner with her. Hollowstep was sniffling. Icefeather saw a tear drop fall onto the bottom of the cage. "Hollowstep, do not worry, we will be out of here soon. Icefeather saw Graystorm get dragged away from the cage and Creamsplash get thrown in. "This thing gets bigger and bigger!" Icefeather hissed as they got thrown into an even larger box. Outside, Icefeather watched the battle, while Creamsplash and Hollowstep meowed desperately. Windpaw, hearing the cries of her friend, turned and saw her mother trapped. Icefeather meowed to her to come help, and as Windpaw began to run, a DuskClan cat pulled her tail. Suddenly, it got dark for a second, and two glowing blue eyes were looking right at her. Icefeather turned and ran as the eyes kept their gaze on her. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and the light filtering into the cave returned. The tom who taunted Windpaw was nowhere to be seen, but Windpaw's eyes were glowing , and ashes were behind her. Windpaw was pushing through the battlefield, but thne she fainted, and Robinstar stumbled upon her body....4pinkbear 12:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mudpad and Stonestep lunged forward at Darkfall, their claws outstretched. While Stonestep bit down on the black tom's tail, Mudpad ripped out his throat, and with a gurgling cry, the tom lay still. Meanwhile, Dapplepatch and Cherrypaw had settled Copperpaw into a makeshift nest and sent Petalpaw and Scalepaw back into the battle. She was about to send Cherrypaw out to get some more horsetail, which grew in a marsh land only a pawstep outside the crack, when she scented DuskCaln. She spun around with her fur bristled and her teeth bared until she spotted Deadheart with his apprentice, Swishpaw behind him. She relaxed before she padded forward and touched noses with her. Deadheart gave the dappled she-cat's flank a flick with her tail. "I thought I scented DawnClan." Swishpaw purred as he entwined tails with Cherrypaw. The two medicine cats purred. "Come on, let's get to work." Dapplepatch mewed. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 14:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Petalpaw and Scalepaw hissed at Thrushbreak, who glared at them venomously. "So DawnClan is sending kits to fight now, eh?" the gray she-cat growled. Petalpaw growled. "You hurt our brother, so now we can hurt you!" she yowled, and the two sisters lept on the DuskClan cat. Scalepaw lunged and caught the warrior's ear in her claws, snarling as she ripped off the tip. Petalpaw grabbed the warrior's tail-tip in her teeth and pulled. Thrushbreak yowled in pain, and lunged at the small white apprentice. Scalepaw gasped and lept onto Thrushbreak's back, allowing Petalpaw to rake her claws on the warrior's underbelly. "I give, I give!" Thrushbreak yowled in agony. Scalepaw glared at her. "Fine. But don't expect any mercy the next time." she snarled. Scalepaw and Petalpaw lept away back into the battle. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge]] 19:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Windpaw and Birdstar blinked as they saw a young kit in the battlefield. "We have to help it!" Birdstar meowed, and began to go forward, but Windpaw hissed, "I'm sure its a trap. It smells like DuskClan." Birdstar nodded. The kit's innocent face looked up at the two, and seemed to pull Windpaw towards it. When she got really close, and reached down to pick it up, the kit leaped up and forced her onto her back, and raked her claws down her belly. Hissing, Birdstar picked up the kit, and held it down with her paw, claws unsheathed. "What is your name, kit?" Birdstar hissed. The kit trembled. "M-My name is Littlestrike. The youngest warrior in the history of warriors." The kit mewed. "Would you like to join DawnClan?" Windpaw asked. The kit nodded. As soon as Birdstar let go, Windpaw and Littlestrike walked over to the medicine cat den. Littlestrike decided to help the medicine cats that day, and Windpaw soon got back to battling. 4pinkbear 19:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Burrfang hissed with confusion as a gray she-cat lept on her back, smelling of blood, Petalpaw, Copperpaw, and Scalepaw. She reared up on her hind legs, to see the face of Thrushbreak. Pinning her down, the deputy growled in her face. "What did you do to them?!" she snarled. Thrushbreak whimpered. "I didn't do anything!" she yowled. Burrfang growled, and released the skinny she-cat. "Go. Before I change my mind." she snarled as Thrushbreak ran off. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge]] 20:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Looking around the crowd from the cage, Icefeather saw a cat who lookd like Birdstar, standing close to his mate. Birdstar turned and attacked the two from 2 feet in front of her. "STOP!" Icefeather yelled to her. Birdstar skidded on her paws before the cave turned silent. "You cannot hurt them, Birdstar. I can tell you why." Icefeather meowed sternly to Birdstar. "They are your long lost parents." Icefeather finished. Birdstar's eyes widened with shock. "Impossible!" Birdstar hissed. Robinstar padded up, and snarled. "Its true. You can have our parents. They are weak, and mindless." He hissed. Suddenly, Icefeather felt the cage move. "But..." Robinstar hissed. "What?" Birdstar sternly questioned. "We get to have Icefeather, Hollowstep, and Creamsplash!" He meowed with an evil laughter, and DuskClan began to quickly run deeper into the cave. Except for Birdstar's parents. Windpaw hissed furiously, and got ready to run after them. Birdstar meowed with sadness: "Windpaw, its to late. But, by the power of StarClan I give you your name. You shall now be known as Windwillow." Windwillow didn't care. She mom back. She darted into the darkness of the cave, and the rest of the clan followed, suddenly, she found a steady slope going upwards towards light. She darted upward, and found herself in DuskClan territory. Birdstar hissed: "Fine, we will rescue your mother and the other two, but it will be dangerous. There is a small pit of lava in their camp.... be careful!" Everyone darted to the entrance to camp to see Robinstar preparing to have a celebration, a celebration which will include brain washing the cats in the cage! 4pinkbear 20:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Icfeather hissed as an old white tom with beady red eyes, a hairless tail, and scragly teeth, like a rat's, slowly padded towards the cage while all the other DuskClan cats laughed evilly. A little rose-cream furred kit suddenly came tumbling out of the nursery and bit the old cat's tail. The old cat angrily bit her tail, and the poor little kit went scurrying back into the nursery. The old white tom hesistated, and headed back to the elder's den. The rose-cream furred kit slowly slipped into the cage without being seen. "I'm here to help you!" The jkit whispered. "It maks me sad to see cats change after Brainwasher brainwashes them. Its not right. I am gonna free you as soon as your clanmates get here. Don't worry, and don't look at the old cat's face!" The kit whispered, and walked over to Hollowstep, and whispered something into her ear. Hollowstep nodded to the kit, and Hollowstep moved an inch away from the bak of the cage so the kit could hide behind Hollowstep, who was lying down. A fluffy she-cat burst out of the nursery. "Rosekit? Rosekit?" The she-cat was calling. "I am literally gonna KILL her when I find her!" The she-cat hissed. 4pinkbear 17:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Creamsplash whimpered pathetically as an apprentice emerged from her den. She was quite pretty, with lovely green eyes fitting in well with her pretty light brown tabby with a white chest coat. The apprentice padded up to the large cage, looking sympathetically at Creamsplash. The cream-and-brown she-cat growled at the apprentice. "What do you want?" she growled in frustration. The she-cat blinked. "My name is Hopepaw, daughter of Littleleaf and Raggedjaw and sister of Icepaw. I have come to help you." she whispered urgently. Creamsplash looked at her with disdain. "And why should I trust you?" Hopepaw tried to get an ansewer out, but she was called away buy a very short haired gray tom, and she left. Sighing, Creamsplash laid down, her head on her paws. [[User:Elorisa|'Geor'ge]] 17:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdstar gave the signal, and the cats burst into DuskClan camp. Windwillow saw Icefeather jump up in surprize from inside the cage, but Icefeather winked to her, and Windwillow knew that she had a plan...4pinkbear 13:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans